


Chapter 4 - TGOTOG

by PyneTrea99



Series: The Ghost of the Oak Grove [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyneTrea99/pseuds/PyneTrea99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(I'm really sorry that this is like, five or so months late :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter 4 - TGOTOG

Chapter 4

“Steve…who is your father?” Nat asked one morning in the field. Steve, searching for his flint and steel he’d dropped, stood up, groaning. “As much as I don’t age, I sure feel like I’m a hundred…” he muttered. He realised that Nat was waiting for an answer, and he sighed. “He’s the all-Creator,” he said, hearing a joint in his neck crack. Nat nodded, a little piqued. “Does he have a name? Other than ‘Father’?”

“I do believe he calls himself Notch,” Steve grabbed the tool, and they returned to the Cliffside retreat. Nat was quiet for the rest of the day. At dinner, Steve broke the silence. “What’s on your mind?” he asked.

“Could I meet Notch?” she said. Steve considered it for a second, and then said slowly, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt…”

“Hey, what’s this?” Nat held out a flyer. “Huh…a concert…Where’d you get that?” Steve asked.

“I found it blowing around the field while you were searching,” she said. Steve examined it closer.

“Concert is tonight in the South West Village. It says three gold nuggets for admission…” he said.

“Have we got that much?” she asked.

“Go and check the chest,” he said, reading the flyer again.

Nat returned with six gold nuggets. “What are those for?” Steve asked, gesturing to the extra three. “They’re your admission,” she said. Steve smiled, “No dear…I don’t go to concerts…and neither do you until you’re old enough,”

An Hour Later…

“Thank you thank you THANK YOU!” Nat cried, literally hanging off of Steve. Damn…what did I get myself into…? He said to himself. “Don’t mention it,” he said. They reached the South West Village by sunset. The villagers were swarming to the field, all ready for the concert. “Wow, I’ve never been to a concert before!” Nat gasped, excited. Steve laughed, “It’s my first time too,” he said, sheathing his iron sword. “Why’d you even bring that for?”

“In case there’s a little pervert out there looking for an easy target,” he said, feigning a sword swipe.

Nat sighed. “Steve, I don’t think so,”

Steve pulled her back and crossed his arms. “Nat, you don’t think so, but I know so. Now listen to me please, or we’re going home,”

“Alright then…but what are you going to do if I’m asked to dance by a strapping young fella?”

“Not on my watch,” he said, walking again. Nat sighed. “Okay okay,” she said.

The Moon was around five blocks from the Horizon when Steve and Nat got into the concert. They hung around the small café, watching all the villagers milling around. “Steve, what do we do at a concert?” Nat asked.

“I don’t know…” he said. To be honest, Steve was a Noob at concerts and social events. Too much mining…he thought.

A particularly slow song started playing. Steve saw a villager hold out his hand to another, and they walked to the dance floor. He saw Nat watching them, with a sort of envious look on her face. A young guy, about the same size proportions as Steve walked over. He saw Nat, still watching the villagers enviously. Steve watched cautiously. The guy sat at the table opposite them and played around with the table setting. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Nat had sat beside him.

The guy looked up. “Huh? Oh, just found my girlfriend dancing with another dude, that’s all,” he said, depressed. Then he got an idea. “Hey, you’re a chick, right?”

“She’s a human, not a chicken,” Steve snapped.

“Ah, terribly sorry, but what I meant to say was, you’re a girl, right?”

“Yes,” Nat nodded.

“Would you like to dance…?”

“Go on see how far you get…” Steve growled, unsheathing the blade behind Nat menacingly. The kid saw it, and blanched considerably.

“N-Never mind!!” the guy bolted. Steve, a triumphant expression laughed evilly. “What was that for?” Nat asked.

“He was getting too close for comfort…” he said.

“Aw…” Nat said, sulking a little.

“Brighten up,” he held out a hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on, I’m not that old…” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, but I’m fifteen Steve,”

“I’m twenty-ish,” he smiled.

“Twenty-ish…? You’re twenty five, you said so yourself,” Nat argued.

“Shut up and come and dance with this strapping young lad,” Steve laughed and dragged Nat out onto the dance floor.

By now the song was a more upbeat one. “B-B-B-BONFIRE!” the singers on the stage were yelling. Steve and Nat jumped to the beat of the music, along with a huge horde of fangirling villagers. “Is this fun?” he asked simply. Nat laughed. “It’s as fun as fun gets, Steve!”


End file.
